Snow Tidus? Tidus White?
by tsubame7
Summary: Never mind what I said about beautiful melodious voice and being stunning and absolutely gorgeous…it was just Tidus all along.
1. Who is what!

Summary: Once upon a time there lived a young and beautiful…boy? Um…in a far away castle in Spira? Well…let's see what happens!

"Where's the REAL Snow White?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Snow White and Final Fantasy X-2…sad really.

Lil Message: Hi! I've made a new story…yey! Hope you'll like it…- It's almost like my first story Little Red Riding Hood…yeah…hey! If you haven't read Little Red Riding Hood maybe you could read it after you read this…it's only one chapter though…ehehe…anyways…let's go on with the story now, shall we…

Chapter One: Who is what?

"Lalalalalalala…" A beautiful melodious voice sang by the well. The owner of the wonderful singing voice was getting some water for the Queen of…um…Spira? Yeah! Okay…anyways, the person who was getting water from the well was a stunning and absolutely gorgeous…**boy**,who also wore a dress that looked just like the real Snow White's dress.

Never mind what I said about beautiful melodious voice and being stunning and absolutely gorgeous…it was just Tidus all along.

"Lalalalalalala!" He said in a 'trying to be' high-pitched voice…then coughing ensues.

"This singing junk is hard work!" Tidus complained as he got out the bucket of water from the dirty and dusty well.

'_You're really good at it…'_

"No, I'm not that good…" Tidus blushed.

'_I was joking, you sucked!'_

"Hey! At least I can play Blitzball!" Tidus said defensively and looked like a complete idiot because he was the only one by the well and looked like he was talking to nobody.

'_Whatever dude…'_

As this argument continued, someone in the castle was talking to a mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most mysterious of them all?" Queen Lulu asked with an expressionless face.

"You are Queen Lulu…" The mirror responded almost immediately and sounded kind of like a robot.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most mysterious of them all?" Lulu asked again.

"You are Queen Lulu…" The mirror answered yet again.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most mysterious of them all?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? IF YOU ASK THAT QUESTION ONE MORE TIME-"

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most mysterious of-"

"THAT'S IT! IT'S TIDUS! She…I mean He is the most mysterious of them all!"

"…"

Silence

"I must kill Tidus." Lulu said, her expression not even changing even just a bit.

"Why will you kill Tidus?" The mirror asked.

"I…don't know." Lulu slightly shrugged and went off to sit on her throne and order her hunter around.

"What a creepy Queen…" The mirror sighed…if that was possible.

With Tidus and his imaginary friend who he named Bob after awhile was now in the garden, picking flowers.

"This picking of flowers is so boring!" Tidus complained as he stood up. Then a rustling noise was heard from the background.

"What was that?" Tidus asked Bob, who shrugged.

'_How should I know? I'm just an Imaginary Friend…'_

"Really helpful Bob…" Tidus rolled his eyes as he looked around to find the source of the rustling.

"E lyhd tu ed! (I can't do it!)" Someone shouted in an unfamiliar language.

"Wha-…what?" Tidus asked uncertainly.

"Nih! Nih vyn yfyo vnus rana yht tuh'd lusa pylg! (Run! Run far away from here and don't come back!)" Brother, who was the hunter, ordered immediately in Al Bhed.

"I can't understand you!" Tidus said exasperated.

"E cyet… NIH! Nih vyn yfyo vnus rana yht tuh'd lusa pylg! (I said… RUN! Run far away from here and don't come back!)" Brother repeated impatiently.

"I really don't know what you're talking about…" Tidus scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"NIH OUI ETEUD UN E'MM GEMM OUI **_YMEJA_**! (RUN YOU IDIOT OR I'LL KILL YOU **_ALIVE_**!)" Brother shouted as he aimed his _stick_ arrow at Tidus who got the hint and ran away into the forest, which came out of nowhere.

Tidus ran and ran…and ran-

"We get the hint! I ran into the forest…then what happens next?" Tidus asked as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

'_Gimme a break…I was trying to make the story exciting…'_

"Just say what happens next!" Yidus shouted.

"HEY! You spelled my name wrong on purpose!" Tidus crossed his arms over his chest.

'_I thought you wanted me to continue…so please shut up!'_

Now, as Tidus ran, he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I what? That's stupid!" Said Tidus from the ground.

'_Shut up boy! Who's the Narrator? I AM! So if you don't want to cooperate I'll do something really bad to you-'_

"Fine, fine…" Tidus glared at Bob as he played dead.

'_I said UNCONSCIOUS! NOT DEAD! Follow the script!'_

And so…Tidus laid there on the filthy, dirty ground unconscious.

To be continued…

Message: Yup…it shall be continued…see ya next time…and please, do review and give some suggestions…if you want. - Oh yeah! And I'm sorry if it's so short…ehehe…well…bye for now!


	2. The Eight Dwarves! What!

"Where's the REAL Snow White?"

Disclaimer: I say…I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 and Snow White…shame really for not owning FFX-2…(sigh)

Lil Message: Well…here's Chapter two for ya'll! I don't know if it's gonna be great but…oh whatever let's just get on with the story…

Chapter Two: The Eight Dwarves? What?

Tidus slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a small room.

"Where the heck am I?" Tidus looked around slowly and discovered that he was sitting on _**a** _bed.

"But in the story it was three small be-"

'_Shut up you!' Bob hissed._

"Right…one bed." Tidus then shut his mouth and looked around some more. As he got tired of looking around and reading some weird writings, which was carved at the ends of the bed, he went down stairs to get some water.

"What was that weird thing?" He heard someone say from down the stairs. He stopped from where he was which was at the top of the stairs and began to eavesdrop.

"I don't know what that thing is but we have to get rid of it…it doesn't belong here!" Another voice said and he heard a loud 'thud', which could mean that the owner of the voice banged his or her hand on a table.

"B-b-but we c-c-can't leave it o-o-ou-outside!" Another said sadly.

"Who cares? I don't want any cross-dressing free-loaders in this house!"

"She's a cross-dresser? I thought she was a pretty lady…" Another giggled which made Tidus scrunch up his nose.

"Shut up you! We don't care what you think!"

Tidus finally got tired of standing there and just went down stairs to show himself.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?" Tidus asked politely.

"Wait a minute…what are you guys doing in this story?" Tidus said in disbelief.

"Let me introduce ourselves…" Said the shortest one of them all. Actually they were all tall and some even taller than Tidus but the one who spoke seemed to still be a kid or a midget…but who knows…

"I'm Shinra or also known as Doc…"

"Well…nice to meet you Shinra." Tidus said honestly since he really didn't know who the midg-er kid was.

"I'm yawn Buddy…and I'm really sleepy…goodnight…" Buddy yawned again and fell to the ground asleep.

"Uh…o-kay…" Tidus said and eyed the others.

"I-I-I'm B-Bara-Bara-" Another stuttered.

"Well hi Bara-Bara!" Tidus said happily.

"Silly! His name's not Bara-Bara! He's Baralai…and he's bashful!" A bouncy girl giggled.

"I know you! You're Rikku and…you seem to be known as Happy?" Tidus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup! That's me! I'm Rikku and I'm Happy, happy, happy!" Rikku giggled some more.

"**YA**CHOO!" Another sneezed.

"Oh…lemme guess, you're Wakka and you're Sneezy…" Tidus raised an eyebrow at how weird Wakka sneezes.

"Hey Brada! YACHOO! That's right…I'm Snee-YACHOO!" Wakka tried to continue what he was trying to say but instead he kept on sneezing continuously.

Another one of them went up to Tidus and began playing with his yellow skirt.

"Y-Yuna? You're Dopey...? Which means you can't talk right?" Tidus asked unsure.

"That's right! And a darn good thing that is too!" A voice said. Tidus turned around to see the last one of them.

"So you're Grumpy…right?" Tidus gulped.

"Paine..." Paine answered coldly.

"Right, well. I'm Tidu- I mean Snow White…" Tidus forced a small chuckle.

"Well, Hi Tidu I mean Snow White!" Rikku said happily as she played with her hair.

"So…you're the seven dwarves? Aren't you all supposed to be…short?" Tidus asked.

"Well sorry for not being short!" Paine crossed her arms and glared at Tidus.

"YACHOO, YACHOO, YACHOO!"

"I-I was just wondering…that's all…" Tidus said as he inched away from Yuna who had a pair of scissors and was trying to cut Tidus' hair.

"So…who says we get him out of here?" Paine asked. Everyone but Paine didn't raise their hands.

"Why do you guys want this thing-" Paine was cut off.

"Okay, my name is Snow White! Not Thing!" Tidus said impatiently.

"Because he's so funny, and I like him and he seems so sweet!" Rikku sang. Everyone but Paine and Yuna nodded their heads. Yuna shook her head until she found out that she was the only one doing that she immediately nodded her head vigorously. (Buddy was still asleep)

"That's a stupid reason…" Said Paine in protest.

"L-l-let's j-j-just give h-h-him a ch-chance…" Baralai said and blushed furiously as everyone looked at him.

"…"

Silence

"Fine…" Paine finally said and sat on the couch.

"Yey!" Everyone cheered and so did Buddy who woke up from the noise.

"So Snow White…wanna go 'taking care of chocobos with us?'" Rikku asked excited.

"I thought you're jobs were mining?" Tidus asked as he raised an eyebrow.

'_Would someone shut him up? Please!' Bob rolled his eyes._

"Shut up Bob…" Tidus glared at the ceiling.

"You named the Narrator Bob?" Baralai asked without even stuttering.

Silence

"I mean…y-y-you na-named t-t-the N-n-narrat-narrator B-b-b-b-bob?" Baralai asked as he looked down while played with his fingers.

"How do you know about the Narrator? I thought I was the only one who knew and could hear him?" Tidus asked uncertainly.

"F.Y.I. The Narrator's a she." Baralai shook his head and forgot to stutter…**again.**

'_Look what you did…you blew my cover and you made Baralai not stutter or stammer…UGH!' _

"Bob's a girl?" Tidus' eyes widened and slightly frowned.

"You never knew? Man, you're slow…" Baralai chuckled.

"Okay, how does Baralai know about you Bob? I mean…uh…whoever you are?" Tidus asked out loud.

'_He was the main character in my Little Red Riding Hood story, now if you'd just shut your mouth so that I could continue with the story…'_

Narrator erases everyone's minds besides Tidus' and they all forgot what just happened.

"So Snow White…wanna go 'taking care of chocobos with us?'" Rikku asked excited.

"Whoa...that was weird…uh yeah sure…" Tidus nodded his head.

"Yey! It'll be really fun!" Rikku smiled brightly and followed Yuna and Baralai over to the kitchen. Suddenly, the door opened and in came a guy who had an eye patch.

"The Handsome One is home!" He smiled brightly.

"The Handsome One? I don't remember that character in the story…" Tidus raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the eighth dwarf also known as Gippal and The Handsome One." Gippal flashed a bright smile again.

"There are only seven dwarves…not eight!" Tidus protested.

"Who cares?" Gippal laughed and sat on the couch comfortably.

"I'm confused…" Tidus frowned.

'_As always…'_

"Shut up…" Tidus hissed.

To be continued…

Message: Well, that's all for now Hehe! I hope you enjoyed it…oh and please review and give me some suggestions because I'll really need it. -.-


	3. Taking care of chocobos?

"Where's the REAL Snow White?"

Disclaimer: I say…I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 and Snow White…shame really for not owning FFX-2…sigh

Lil Message from the Author: So this is the 3rd Chapter! Yey! D

Chapter Three: "Taking care of chocobos?"

"Um…so...this is your job, huh?" Tidus asked as he was in the middle of some kind of farm that was filled with chocobos. All the _dwarves_ were doing their jobs, feeding, washing and training the chocobos.

"Oh yes, and all we eat is SFC! It's just the best." Shinra nodded his head as he said this.

"O-oh really now? Um…what _is_ SFC by the way?" Tidus asked curiously. Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Tidus.

"Well…it's only the darn best fried chocobos around!" Rikku told Tidus, chewing on a toothpick and seemed to have a western accent.

"R-right…well all I eat is butter and bread. I even have a little prayer for it!" Tidus smiled cheerfully.

"W-w-what w-was it?" Baralai asked.

"I bet it was, 'We love our bread, we love our butter, but most of all, we love each other. Psh." Paine rolled her eyes.

"Actually, it was a bit different, it went like this, 'I love my bread, I love my butter but most of all I adore Queen Lulu.' …yeah, Queen Lulu made it especially for me." Tidus sighed a bit.

"That didn't YACHOO…rhyme…" Wakka sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"Q-q-q-q-queen Lulu!" Baralai's eyes widened then Yuna screamed.

"She can scream but she can't talk? Oh great." Tidus sighed exasperatedly.

"Yuna! Why the heck did you scream?" Paine asked as she flicked Yuna on the head.

Yuna got out a marker and a cardboard on a stick. She wrote on it then raised it in the air. **"The name sounded creepy…" o.o**

Paine shook her head and just continued with her work.

"So you're saying, you've actually _met_, Queen Lulu?" Gippal asked interested in this topic. A scream from the distance was heard. Yuna happened to have gone to the woods so that she wouldn't have to hear the name again but it failed.

…

Or she just wanted to put some dramatic effect.

"Yes, I've met Que- …_her_...I've met her…yes…" Tidus nodded.

"What was it like?" Rikku asked as she rested her head on her palms.

"…nothing out of the ordinary? Well, except for the part where she talks to her mirror." Tidus said as he was having flashbacks.

"Talks to her mirror! That's hilarious!" Buddy was sitting on a stool, laughing. Laughed…and laughed…then fell off the stool fast asleep.

"Well, the queen isn't the only one who talks to mirrors…" Everyone glanced at Gippal, who didn't seem to get the hint.

"What kind of an idiot would talk to their mirror…?" Gippal murmured and shook his head.

"Um…okay everyone…let's just get back to work now." Said Shinra.

"Oh…and by the way…SFC is Spira's Fried Chicken." Shinra told Tidus.

"Ahh…" Tidus nodded.

'_Psh…it's kind of like KFC…' _

"KFC?" Tidus asked out-loud.

"KFC? What are you talking about Tidus?" Rikku asked curiously.

"W-w-w-what's K-k-k-k-F-C-c?" Baralai asked nervously.

"Um…I dunno?" Tidus shrugged.

'_The idiot just had to say it out-loud.' Smacks forehead._

"I'm not an idiot!" Tidus hissed at the Narrator who is not even seen.

"No one called you YACHOO an idiot, Brada…" Wakka sniffled.

"…hehe…yeah! I was just um…never mind." Tidus just went back to helping the dwarves feed the chocobos.

When they were done for the day, they went back to the little cottage and began eating some SFC. They were all enjoying each other's company until there was a knock on the door. Gippal got up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw a lady, who was holding out an apple.

"Would you like an apple?" She asked emotionless. Gippal blinked then looked around…

He whispered to the lady, "It's not yet your scene."

The lady just stared blankly at Gippal…then slowly walked away. Gippal went back to the table and continued what he was doing.

'_(Sighs) Lulu is so excited for her Apple Scene…' _

"Oh yes…I can see it in her eyes." Tidus said sarcastically.

"Wh-who are y-y-y-you t-talking-t-to, T—t-t-id-tidus?" Baralai asked as he blinked several times.

"…um…May I be excused?" Tidus asked Shinra. Shinra looks at Tidus…well actually…no one's really sure at what he's looking at but…yeah…he looks at Tidus and says, "You don't really have to ask me…I'm just a kid."

"Right…hehe…I so knew that!" Tidus sat up from his chair and went out the door.

'_Geez…you went outside just to talk to me and so that you wouldn't look like an idiot?' _

"Yeah…so what? I mean…in the apple scene…is the apple really poisoned?" Tidus winced a bit, imagining how he'd die as he ate the apple.

'_Now that is a secret' (Evil Smirk)_

"W-what! But I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die!"

'_Oh please…you've already died once…' _

"I wasn't dead! I was simply…um…asleep?"

'_And that is what's gonna happen to you once you take a bite off that apple…see…you've already done it once before…'_

"But…b-but…I don't wanna go through it all over again!"

'_But it's gonna end differently…you know…in the end…'_

"Argh! I almost forgot about the…end…" Tidus' eye twitched.

'_Calm down…you don't even know who the prince is yet…eh? Eh? You just can't wait!' D_

"…oh please…someone…help me!"

To be continued…

Lil Message: Woo! I'm done with Chapter 3…phew! Oh yes! And thanks to you all who reviewed! I appreciate it! Please Review if you feel like it and some suggestions would be cool!


End file.
